Ginny's Diary
by Pitbull Lover 1995
Summary: *I don't own anything of Harry Potter.* The title really explains it all. Its Ginny's diary. Her life though out the years.
1. Entry 1

Dear Diary,

So it's my eleventh birthday. This is my first entry in you. My parents gave you to me as a present. So let me tell you a bit about myself and my family. Well my family is huge. I have six older brothers. I'm the only girl. My brothers are Bill who is the oldest. Charlie who is next. Then Percy is the third oldest. Also the twins, Fred and George who are after Percy. Then lastly it's Ron. My mom is a stay home mother. My dad works at the Mistiry. He works in the muggle department. He loves his job. So what else should I say? Oh yeah. I'm going to Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry. I can't wait. This is going to be fun. I get to get out of this house. I'm going to learn more magic. Ron says that there is this big thing at the beginning. Also that we have to give up one thing that is important to us. I know he is lying. I asked Percy. He told me there was nothing bad. We get sorted into houses. That house is like our family. All my family has been in Gryffindor. So I hope I get in there. So that is all I can think of writing for now. If I figure anything else I will let you know.

Ginny

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please comment,follow,favorite.


	2. Entry 2

Dear Diary,

Today is just a regular day at the Burrow. My brothers are being annoying. So today my brothers took my dad's flying car to go get Harry Potter to bring to our house. I froze and ran upstairs when I saw him that morning. It was Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. I have a H-U-G-E crush on him. Tomorrow we are going to Diagon Ally for school shopping. I'm going to get to meet Gilderoy Lockhart. My mom loves his books. My brothers think her is a big git. So school is coming fast. So that is all I have to say. Write again soon.

Ginny.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please comment,follow,favorite.


	3. Entry 3

Dear Diary,

So what a day! We got our school stuff. I got some of my brother's hame down robes. We are not that rich. So any ways. One thing is Harry didn't do the floo power right. Instead of going to Diagon Ally. He went Knockturn Ally. But with that he is fine and we got back with him. Also I got to see Gilderoy Lockhart. My mom shood us outside. My dad went with us. Then we got blocked by the Malfoys. I got a strange look from Draco's dad. Also his and my dad almost got into a fight. A giant man came up and broke it up. His name is Hagrid. Oh yeah... I got weird looks from other people too. I don't know. My parents told me to just ignore them. So that is all for now. Going to go play some quidditch with my brothers if they let me. Bye.

Ginny.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please comment,follow,favorite.

Oh yeah this story is also going to combined with another story I'm writing.


	4. Entry 4

Dear Diary,

I know it been long since I wrote. I been really busy. Any ways. A lot has been going on. I still get weird looks when I'm out. Also tomorrow we are going to Hogwarts. So now its crazy at my house. Everyone is running around getting their last things packed and ready to go tomorrow. I been packed since this morning. I'm to excited to go so I packed earlier. I found this weird notebook. I don't know where it is from. There is a name it in. The is "Tom M. Riddle". I don't know who gave me it. I'm going to write in it later. But this is always going to be my diary. I'm probably going to use it as a doodle book or a spare notebook. I have been so nerves to go away from home, but at the same time so excited to leave and learn about magic. My brother Ron isn't that happy that I'm finally going. He told me not to talk to him. That is fine with me. He can be a big git sometimes. Fred and George seem alright with me going. Percy told me I can sit with him on the train if I want to. So he is okay with me coming. I think my mom is sad that I'm going. She won't have anyone of her kids at home. I just remember something. I don't have to do chores any more. But denoming the garden wasn't really a chore to us kids. We turned it to a game. Who ever get the farthest without magic wins. It was fun. Hey I have to go. My mom is calling my name. Write soon. Bye.

Ginny.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please comment,follow,favorite.


	5. Entry 5

Dear Diary,

I now on the train to Hogwarts. I'm not sitting with Percy. Right now I'm sitting alone. But it's fine. I'm so excited to go to Hogwarts. I been dreaming this for days. I finally feel free. I feel like I can do any thing. I'm surprised how many people didn't know about me. People asked if I was a Weasley. Maybe because I don't really look like a Weasley. My whole family has red hair. I have long black curly waveyish hair. Some of the parents looked at me weird. I have to go get into my robes. Write later.

So I'm back. I'm now in dorm room. It's so cool. I have to share a dorm with some older students because that is how I got signed. They said it never happened before. But the older students didn't mind. They are just one year older. So I'm in Gryffindor. But the almost put me in Slytherin. I don't know why. Any ways I meet my room mates. They are Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, and Parvati Patil. They seem nice except for Lavender she seems stuck up. That is all tonight. Write soon.

Ginny.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Sorry for a long wait.

Sorry for these entry being so short. I'm going to try to write longer ones.

Hoped you liked it.

Please comment, follow, favorite.


	6. Entry 6

Dear Diary,

I got my schedule today and I find out we have no classes until tomorrow. So I walked a little bit around the school. It is a cool place. It is also huge. So it about noon now and I have a lot of new friends. Also people asking how am I a Weasley. I tell them I am. But any ways that doesn't matter. So I'm heading to look around. Talk to you later. Bye.

Ginny

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter.


	7. Entry 7

Dear Diary,

So today was the first day of classes. I was so excited. But then we got all the homework. I have homework in posions, muggle history,and a lot more classes. But I like my teachers except for Professor Snape. He is mean. I hate him. I see why he is head of Slytherins. So any ways. My brothers are ignoring me. Must love the family. So I feel left out. Oh yeah. I wrote in that other diary. It wrote back to me. Its name Tom M. Riddle. It was so cool. I never saw any thing like it. Sorry for it so short. But I have to go do homework. Write later. Bye.

Ginny


	8. Entry 8

Dear Diary,

So I know I haven't written. I'm sorry about that. A lot is going on. Let's start out with I have been blanking out and not remembering much. I start in one place and am at another the next minute. It is weird. But anyways. You won't believe what is going on. The chamber has been open. Mrs. Norris was attacked. She is not dead. But she is in some kind of shocked. They was a message,

"The chamber of secrets has been opened enemies of the heir….. beware." It was so scary.

I will keep you updated about that when I find out more. So the rest of the year is going very well. I have to go and do some work. Talk to you later. Bye. Write more later.

Ginny


End file.
